


Guerras Dimensionaes - Standart y el secreto del Multiverso.

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Annya Lych, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guerras Dimensionales, M/M, Multi, Other, Owen S.W., Personaje propio, Sterek mencionado, Stheo por siempre, Teen Wolf por siempre, dimensional war, estará en varios capitulos, las puertas dimensionales se habren, no me judan :3, todo puede pasar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_ _ _ _ _ _ <br/>Pueden darle like a mi fan page si gustan si quieren ewe<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Stereks-fics-y-otros-Shipps-466247550183104/?ref=bookmarks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerras Dimensionaes - Standart y el secreto del Multiverso.

En una isla, en forma de luna creciente, donde los cerezos florecen todo el tiempo, dos extrañas figuran se mueven entre las flores que rodean un gran árbol en medio de todo. Las sombras delinean las curvas de una adolescente y la figura de hombre muy viejo que ya se encorva para dar el siguiente paso.  
 **viejo extraño:** _haz que conceda mi deseo pequeña bruja_ \- refiriéndose al árbol y golpeando a la adolescente.  
 **adolescente:** _oh gran árbol_ \- después de levantarse del suelo y mirar al árbol con miedo - _concede mi deseo, el deseo que mi corazón anhela_ \- alzando los brazos mientras rayos de luz envuelven todo - trae a los héroes de otros mundos y tiempos para unirlos en contra del gran mal que caerá sobre nosotros.  
Antes de la que la luz pudiera difuminarse un agujero blanco se abrió en la tierra y el cuerpo de la adolescente cayó en él. El viejo se quedo mirando con sus blanquecinos ojos mientras limpiaba una daga bañada en sangre  
 **viejo extraño:** _necesitábamos un sacrificio para lograr abrir las puertas dimensionale_ s - admirando la daga la cual tenía un dragón grabada en el mango - _las copias de las armas mitológicas son casi tan efectivas como las originales..._

* * *

 

Un millón de kilometros muy lejos de ahí. En otra dimensión. En otro punto. Posiblemente Standart

**Narrador 1 :** _Uy si que fácil empiezas un fic y lo haces lo más raro posible chamo._

**Writter:** _Cazhec la boka sho escribo como khiero y me da lo mismo lo khe píense._

**Narrador 2:** _Muy profesional..._

**Narrador 1:** _En capítulos anteriores de Yugioh -_

**Narrador 2:** _No es Yugioh_

**Narrador 1:** _Pero en los tags y fandoms está_

 _  
N_ **arrador 2:** _Y? No es un fic de Yugioh es de Sterek_

**Narrador 1:** _Es Stheo  pero con mención de Sterek_

**Narrador 2 :** _-_ refiriéndose al writter _\- Es en serio ?_

 **Writter:** S _ho k C? No soi 100tifiko_

_**Narrador 2 :** _Es todo. Me largo._ _

_**Narrador 1:** _En alguna parte en Standart..._ _

En una ciudad donde el clima es frió durante gran parte del año y una capa de smook gris cubre por completo cada distrito dos jóvenes corren por sus vidas. Una chica y un chico intentan ponerse a salvo de perseguidores invisibles para los transeúntes que los ven como forajidos de la ley que intentar huir de las autoridades: sin embargo, entre las sombras por debajo de un hechizo que los oculta dos ninjas corren en su búsqueda intentando darles caza.

 **Annya:** _Casi nos alcanzan_ \-  habla mientras señala hace un gesto con su cabeza a un edificio cercano que parecen abandonado.

La muchacha de cabellos negros, sujetados por una cola de caballo, intenta entrar a un edificio de forma infructífera. La puerta esta cerrada pero es derribada por una certera patada lanzada por su compañero.

 **Owen:** _No tenemos tiempo -_ habla mientras saca un especie de Ipad de su mochila color azul y uno rosa, el ultimo lanzandolo a la carrera a Annya quien lo toma y lo coloca en su brazo. 

En el momento en que ambos chicos se colocan en posición de batalla llegan los ninjas cuyas ropajes negros y azul contrastaban con las paredes grises del edifico aparecieron. Antes de que algo más sucediera los ninjas se disolvieron en el aire y delante de los dos que corrían por sus vidas aparecieron dos figuras conocidas.

 **Owen:** _Astro Fénix_ \- refiriéndose a un chico de porte elegante y cabello color de plata.

 **Annya** : _Alexis Rhodes_ \-  una rubia curvilínea apareció con el otro muchacho.

 **Astro & Alexis:** _Reprobados_ \- mientras caminaban fuera del edificio.

Annya y Owen soltaron un largo suspiro. Seis meses en Zona Zero y aún no podían lograr su objetivo: pasar las pruebas que le ponían los mejores duelistas de la dimensión Fusión. De seguir así no podrían viajar a la dimensión Teen Wolf para salvar a sus héroes favoritos del ataque dimensional.

 **Narrador 1:**   _Hace tres meses la ciudad de Lima había sufrido un extraño evento: dos puertas dimensionales fueron abiertas y diferentes personajes de otras dimensiones empezaron a "caer" literalmente desde aquellos agujeros de gusano._

**Narrador 2**  : _En serio ? Agujeros dimensionales?_

_c_ **Narrador 1:**   _Cómo lo dirías tú?_

 **Narrador 2**  :  _No sé. Mejor sigue..._

**Writter:** _Ya volví Bitches. LO SIENTO GENTE LECTORA ESTO SERÁ TODO POR AHORA. CUIDENSE._

 

 

 


End file.
